Lindsay
Lindsay, labeled The Dumb Blonde, is a student at Richmore Academy as part of participating in Total Drama Academy. She is a member of The Others class group and was formally a member of the Screaming Gophers on Total Drama Island. She is forced to compete in Return to Total Drama Island, where she is a member of Team Cat. Profile There is little doubt that Lindsay is perhaps one of the most beautiful people in all of Canada, maybe even the world. It just so happens she's also dumber than a doorknob. Not to put down any doorknobs out there, it's just that it's a gentler way to say Lindsay is stupid. And gentle is also a fitting way to describe Lindsay, who despite the seemingly Daddy's Girl image she projects, she's a very sweet, kind, and gentle person to any one regardless of social status. Lindsay is one of three daughters to a very rich man. So rich, in fact, that he is more than willing lavish his girls with whatever their hearts desire. This includes a Sweet Sixteen birthday for Lindsay that cost more than most people's houses. All the same, her father is just as loving and caring of a person as she is. And it is all largely thanks to Lindsay's mother, who acts as the moral compass for the entire family and lets it be known that true happiness comes from within one's self and not their bank account. It would be fair to say that Lindsay's interests largely revolve around primping, preening, plucking, and posing in any nearby mirror. At the same time, she would prove people wrong if they said that she had a shallow personality. As a matter of fact, Lindsay is very athletic. She was the MVP of her gymnastic team, she could build and ride an excellent bicycle, and will commit herself to giving it her all and supporting others. Overview Total Drama Island .]] The thought of Lindsay willingly wanting to be on Total Drama Island was a curious one. Lindsay was not the type who liked work, dirt, or working in dirt. And since the show took place on a poorly maintained summer camp, it was very likely she would encounter those things all at once. Still, she liked the idea of being on TV more and believed that her gorgeousness should be shared with millions of people. It's not hard to imagine her being generous. Once she arrived on the island, everyone had a very good idea of what kind of person Lindsay was. She was beautiful and dumb, but was open to forming friendships with anyone. One in particular was with Beth, who looked anything but someone of the same social order. Yet Lindsay actually enjoyed Beth's company very much. However, her sweet personality also allowed her to be easily manipulated by someone like Heather. Nevertheless, people seemed to think more highly of Lindsay as she progressed on the show. Her display of determination and athleticism impressed those who had previously stuck their nose up at someone of her lot. But perhaps the best thing to happen to Lindsay was meeting Tyler. He was handsome, brave, and admired her for who she was just as much, if not moreso than her beauty. Now if she could only remember his name, everything would be perfect. Lindsay suffered heartbreak when she was eliminated from the show. She helped Heather obtain immunity in a bicycle race challenge, but Lindsay was in a position of being automatically eliminated. Heather refused to give up her immunity and showed no appreciation for the help Lindsay gave her through their run on the island. Feeling betrayed at being used and finally realizing what kind of a person Heather really was, Lindsay unloaded in a verbal rant that was heavily edited for television. Though she was out, she gained true admiration from everyone else. Total Drama Academy: Year One Lindsay returned home with things seemingly to return to normal. Only she was rather sad that she still had trouble remembering Tyler's name so that she could look for and make contact with him. Then she received the call that she was to return to the show. At first, she did not want to go because Heather would be back as well. But then she changed her mind when she remembered Tyler would also be back. It did not matter to her that she would be spending two years at a prestigious boarding school, just as long as she was with Tyler. At Riker Hall, Lindsay was assigned to room with Sadie. Lindsay was completely fine since it meant she didn't have to room with Heather. In taking the school's entrance exam, she was not one of the eight who scored high enough to be allowed to study with the rest of the student body. But she was again fine with this because she was going to be in the same class group with Tyler. All in all, things looked to be on the bright side. The one concern facing Lindsay was the fact that education was highly valued at Richmore Academy and she was expected to maintain a passing level grade for two years. While she is stupid, that's not to say that she would be fully incapable of keep up her grades. In fact, she displays an interesting sense of logic that when applied properly could actually make her out to be a clever person in her own right. Most of the others are not sure if they should be impressed or disturbed by this. Most of Lindsay's time has been spent in the arms of Tyler. While it worries her that she cannot remember his name, calling him "Tiger" has been a workable substitute as he actually likes when she calls him that. Lindsay sees herself as living a dream, believing that Tyler could very well be her Prince Charming. That and she is utterly in love with the experience of being in a romantic relationship, having grown up on fairy tales and chick flicks all her life. Trivia *Lindsay has contributed a Horse Poster to the Confession Cam decorations. **She is also the first former Screaming Gophers member to contribute a Confession Cam decoration overall. *When competing on the weekly Friday Challenge Night, Lindsay has had the following results: **Partnering with Sadie, did not have a favorite or least favorite room in Room Decoration in Week 0. **Partnering with Beth, Katie, LeShawna, and Sadie, was eliminated in the first round of Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. **Was on the winning side of Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. **Was on the winning side of Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. **Partnering with Tyler, did not win or lose Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. **Partnering with Eva, Ezekiel, Justin, and Tyler, was one of the winning teams in Arena in Week 5. **Was on the losing side of Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. **Escaped losing in Russian Roulette and sat out of competing in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. **Partnering with Owen, lost Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. **Placed fourth in Banken Gao Gao (Beware of the Dog), sat out of Russian Roulette II, and, yet, competed in the special game in Week 9 as part of the loser's handicap from Week 8. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Others Category:Team Cat Category:Total Drama Contestants Category:Students